Just Like a Mummy
by Catygirl
Summary: So Sam has been kidnapped, Jack is trying to make a plan, Daniel is throwing theories around and Teal'c is his usual stoic self. Does anyone else think this sounds familiar? Jack does.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the first part of a new story. I own nothing of any characters mentioned. The story is done and has 5 chapters so I hope to post over the next week. Hope you enjoy.

Just like a Mummy

"You know this all seems to be kind of familiar" Jack O'Neill commented

"Well Jack we are looking at a pyramid that s the double of the Great Pyramid in Giza and the one in Abydos" Daniel answered with sarcasm

"Wouldn't that be a triple then? Anyway it's this whole mission. Doesn't it seem similar to something else?" Jack said

"Do you believe we are experiencing another looping day O'Neill?" Teal'c enquired

"No it's just all this. We are standing in what looks like an Ancient Egyptian city, Carter has been kidnapped by a weird God who has no real body and is about to be turned into his queen and I don't know it rings a bell"

"Well we have been in some almost similar situations" Daniel started

"O'Neill I believe you feel this situation bears a striking resemblance to a movie Cassandra Frasier made us watch called 'The Mummy'. As I recall it had a man she regarded as 'hot' in it" Teal'c commented.

"That's it, that's right. The Mummy. Dashing hero, that's me and ditzy sidekick- that's you Danny Boy, weird bloke from a land far away who says very little – you fit that description T and a damsel in distress…."

"Jack is you want to live to see your wedding day I wouldn't call Sam that, at least not to her face" Daniel broke in

"Oh I know, I'm not that stupid, but it fits doesn't it?"

"Indeed" Teal'c nodded

"So how did the movie go" Daniel asked after a few moments

"Danny we really need to get you out of your lab sometime. Well the movie was about a priest in Ancient Egypt who fancied the kings wife. The king found out so cursed them. 4000 years later the unlikely heroes awaken the creature and all hell is let loose"

Daniel sat down beside the wall they were spying over. He wiped his glasses

"Was the story true?"

"Danny when I said out of your lab I didn't mean into fantasy land. Of course it's not true, it just seems similar to our situation" Jack spat

"Yes but did they make up the story or base it on legend. You should know as well as the rest of us that some of our so called legends are actually true." Daniel spoke as if to a young child.

"For crying out loud Daniel IT IS A MOVIE" Jack shouted back

"Indeed O'Neill but there is a Jaffa legend very close to the beginning of the film. It is said that a God became too powerful that he was cursed to the lower world and will need a human host to hold his body. It is spoken that when the God returns he will come with power and might destroy all in his wake."

"That's what I was thinking there is the same legend in Egyptian writings. The God that cannot be named was cursed and will come again. What if that was Anubis and the film was based on that legend"

"Daniel correct me if I am wrong but Anubis has a name" Jack said poking holes in his friends argument.

"Yes Jack but often that was a way of denying an evil person there right, they would not be named so therefore they got no fame. We had no idea Anubis still existed until very recently, neither did the Tok'ra. Maybe that is what happened. Anyway what happened at the end of the movie?"

By this point Jack was shaking his head incredulously. However due to a lack of anything else to do he indulged his friend.

"Well the mummy came to life by reading this old black book, the book of the dead I think and then to kill him they had to use another book, what was it's name Teal'c?"

"The Book of Amun-Ra"

"Really that's interesting. The Great god Ra, you know that is very like the old legend" Daniel had gone into thought mode and Jack thought the whole thing was ridiculous.

"Teal'c when did Anubis disappear off the scene" Daniel asked

"Many years ago Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, not very helpfully

"I know Teal'c but how long ago, was it before the rebellion on Earth?"

"I believe so Daniel Jackson. As I recall the stories told about him indicate that Ra was still in charge of much of the galaxy including Earth when Anubis was sent away" Teal'c gave a more precise answer.

"Daniel I am almost scared to ask where you are going with this" Jack commented

"Well like Teal'c says Ra was the most powerful Goa'uld for a long time. So if anyone was going to curse someone it would be him. Maybe he couldn't kill Anubis but prevented him from existing properly" Daniel theorised

"Daniel you would be the first to tell me that Goa'uld's don't have that much power, that they stole everything they knew" Jack came back

"Ra was a powerful deity O'Neill. He was feared among all system lords and Jaffa" Teal'c lectured

"No sorry. I am not buying it. Some corny movie can not hold the key to saving Carter" Jack stated trying to bring his friends back to reality.

"Jack you said that in the movie a spell book could kill him, there are plenty of examples of spells in Ancient Egypt that were to curse people. Jack I don't believe in magic but to the outsider it would appear that the God's had power. Think about the sarcophagus, it brings people back from the dead, maybe there was something else at work here but it looked like a book"

Jack took a deep breath, this was going to be one hell of a debriefing, if they ever got home that is.

"Look I'm still fuzzy on how this gets us a plan to save Carter so do you think we can take a moment from Hollywood to watch the area to see if we can get an opening.."

"To do what Jack, Anubis will kill us as soon as we go near Sam. Maybe if this book exists we could have a fighting chance" Daniel jumped in

Jack decided it was time to lay things on the line

"Daniel even if by some miracle you are right there is no reason for the book to be on this planet in this exact temple" he implored to Teal'cs logic. But his hopes were quickly dashed

"On the contrary O'Neill this is the largest known temple of Ra. In was the centre of his power base. It is likely that he would keep valuable items like a spell book close at hand"

Jack glared at his friends "You guys can't be serious about this?"

Daniel looked at him and tried a different tact

"How exactly did the movie end?"

Jack finally succumbed to the inevitable and sat down beside Daniel leaving Teal'c on watch.

"Well the mummy called up an army of priests I think and they managed to control and defeat them by reading the book. Then the mummy was made mortal and killed again by reading some bits of the book"

"It all sounds plausible Jack, I wonder if we can narrow down where to look for the book?"

Jack looked at Daniel and sighed, well in for a penny in for a pound he thought

"I don't know about your legend but in the movie there was a legend about the two books in some statues or something only geeks like you had got things mixed up"

"Really so where were the books found" Daniel asked eagerly

"Well I'm not sure if it is really relevant Daniel, I mean it could send us on a wild goose chase" Jack said seriously, he needed to get a laugh out of this somehow.

Teal'c watched as his friends came close to one of their silly arguments.

"Daniel Jackson the books were hidden in the bases of two separate statues"

"Oh really which ones" Daniel gratefully looked up at Teal'c knowing that Jack had decided to stop being helpful

"I believe it to be Anubis and Horus"

Jack huffed "Look Ra is never going to have statues to other Goa'ulds, you know how egotistical he was"

Daniel thought for a moment, Jack did have a point, but then he remembered Abydos

"Not unless it held the key to destroying them. On Abydos there was a cave surrounded by the names of other Gods and at one time it had held a weapon capable of killing those gods."

"Why didn't you say anything before, we could have used one of those" Jack demanded

"Well if you had listened Jack I said it used to hold it, Ra had removed it generations before. Anyway back to here, what harm is it going to do if we search for this statue. If we find it great if not we just save Sam" Daniel stated

"So now you want me to come up with a plan that not only keeps Jaffa off us while we get Carter but also one to allow you time to play Indiana Jones. Not happening Danny" Jack finished emphatically.

"O'Neill I believe we may have an opportunity" Teal'c said pointing to the small group of Jaffa coming towards them. The group were carrying a chest which Jack recalled held symbiotes. The group were still out of sight of the main complex and could be captured quickly, then SG1 could get their uniforms.

"Good call Teal'c. Daniel we will finish this conversation inside. Lets go"

As they moved Jack was reminded of the beauty of SG1. He didn't have to explain or order anything, Teal'c knew precisely what to do and Daniel, well he followed dutifully along. All that was missing was Sam watching their six, no time to dwell – battles to be won.

The plan worked perfectly and soon they were carrying the chest into the temple. No one questioned them and Teal'c directed them to the correct area – job done. Now that they were dressed as Jaffa and inside the temple Jack has a decision to make. Did he scout the place for Sam or let Daniel waltz off on his flight of fancy based on, quite frankly, a bit of a lame movie. The question was taken out of Jack's hand when they rounded a bend and came face to well feet with a huge statue of Anubis – or at least the Egyptian depiction of him.

"This is it Jack" Daniel exclaimed with awe

"I can see that Daniel. Well come on, you see if you can find something and Teal'c and I will secure the area"

Jack walked over to Teal'c as Daniel bent over the statue

"Teal'c is it just me or is this awfully easy. First we don't get killed, then a patrol happens to come along that we can capture and then this"

"It is perhaps easy O'Neill but we do find circumstances occasionally being fortuitous. However we have still to rescue Major Carter so there is much time for things to go wrong" Teal'c said wisely

"This is too easy" Daniel whispered from behind them. They turned to see him bent over a book, a large gold plated book. Jack noted how similar it was to the one in the movie and stated

"You know there is something weird going on here"

"Perhaps you are right Colonel O'Neill" said a voice, a new voice from behind them all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I know this is shorter but it needed to stop here to keep the suspense. Enjoy

Chapter 2

Samantha Carter had found herself in odd positions before but, she surmised to herself, very few as bizarre as this one. She was in the depths of a large pyramid, not a first but still rare. She had been tied to a stone slab, again not a first but even rarer and for some reason she had been dressed in a strange costume with odd looking people chanting all around her. So taken altogether quite a ridiculous situation.

There was a commotion at the other end of the room and the chanting got louder as a cloaked figure moved towards her. Sam strained to see better but the ties were so tight that she was seriously struggling. The figure got closer and reached the head of the slab. It stretched out it's arm and a cold finger of energy trailed down Sam's cheek, she tried not to shiver but her body betrayed her.

"Soon my love, you will not be afraid of me and will be together forever" The disembodied voice stated

"Unlikely but thanks for the offer" Sam snappily replied, oh dear Jack was really rubbing off on her.

"You can fight my dear but you will not be able to stop the implantation"

The chanting got louder, Sam wondered if she had missed the memo, and then there was another burst of activity. A canopic jar was brought to the offering table and Sam looked on in horror as one of Anubis' minions drew out the symbiote

"My Lord we must complete the ritual before implantation or the queen will not return as a powerful warrior" one minion stated.

That was definitely code for keep the chanting or I die, Sam thought. Well go the chanters!!! As Sam listened to the increased volume she reviewed what she knew.

So all of this is to give this weird Goa'uld back his mate, or queen. Sam decided right there that was never going to happen and if they would all just turn round for 30 seconds she would have her hands untied and be out of here. No sooner had she thought about it there was a piercing cry from the other end of the chamber. Sam turned her head, along with all the others in the room, to see a priest or monk had been turned to dust after burning to death.

While Sam would not wish that on anybody it did give her the opportunity she had looked for. She turned her wrists, untied the rope and jumped from the table. There was a stunned silence where there had been chanting as another priest went up in smoke. Sam ran through the first gap she could find and then through the first doorway.

It was like a maze she thought, where was Daniel when she needed him? Again the thought and then Daniel was round the next corner.

"Sam wow, you're here, great" he enthused

"Daniel where is here, it all looks the same?"

"I know. I will explain later, come on we need to find Jack and Teal'c"

Daniel proceeded to pull Sam back in the direction she had just fled.

"Daniel no that is where Anubis is, we need to find a way out" Sam pulled him back

"No we need to be here to help Jack, he is going to kill Anubis. It's a long story but come on" Daniel pulled her along.

AN: Please note, this is AU set in around season 7. Some things are different to our reality- more explanations later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All, sorry for the delay, I know I promised once a day, real life decided to get in the way in a serious way. So to compensate I will publish 2 chapters today. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Jack and Teal'c had watched from their hidden position at the back of the room as Sam escaped. Jack wasn't worried he knew Daniel would be there to find her. Every so often Teal'c would recite a few words from the large book in front of them and another priest would burn up. To begin with Teal'c had been concerned with the task; he believed that Jaffa should have their choice to be free. That was until they examined a zatted one – no symbiote, no real motor functions, they were walking zombies, not Jaffa. From that point on Teal'c had happily immolated as many priests as he could.

Jack had been told that they just had to get rid of enough to make Anubis vulnerable. As it had been explained to him, he got power from their adoration, destroy enough and you weakened him, then you would be able to cast the spell and make him mortal. Brendon Fraser eat your heart out.

They were coming up on enough when Anubis realised exactly what was going on and who was carrying out the disgraceful event. He began to charge towards them ready to inflict serious damage on those willing to challenge him.

"Oh overhere……space boy" the cry came from where Sam had left the room and to Jack's annoyance, and worry, he saw the woman herself trying to attract Anubis.

"Did Daniel not understand his part of the plan- he had to get the damsel in distress out of danger" he complained

"Major Carter is unlikely to stand by while we need help O'Neill, and I agree with Doctor Jackson's assessment, she will not appreciate that title" Teal'c looked remarkably calm, even for his standards.

"Oh well at least she distracted old glow boy. Ok Teal'c time for the floor show"

"I am unfamiliar with that term O'Neill"

"Floor show, get on with it, do your stuff, oh for crying out loud read the book Teal'c"

As Teal'c began to read from the book there was an eerie change in the atmosphere of the room. Initially Anubis began to laugh, he was a half ascended being he could not be stopped. But then moments later something happened. His cloak began to glow much like Daniel had when he died, but in this case Anubis was not becoming energy, he was becoming human.

Many of the priests fled the scene but most were caught in a massive burst of light from their God. It was only luck and a stone outcrop that stopped the two halves of SG1 from being destroyed in the blast. When Jack peeked out from behind the rock he was faced with a middle aged, large man who was enraged. Jack picked up his P-90 and shot him multiple times, aiming particularly for the neck. Anubis' eyes glowed one final time and he died

"Ok that seemed a little too easy" Sam spoke up from behind her rock

"It was indeed Major Carter" Teal'c responded.

"Hello Sam" a familiar voice could be heard from the middle of the room and Sam stood up, not really sure if she could believe it.

AN: Ok having read this over for several days I realised the solution is a little like another one I had read. I really didn't mean it to be and if i had worked it out before starting to publish I wouldn't have published it. Having racked my brain I think the other story was about Sam's daughter Grace being with clone Jack and destroying the Ori miles in the future. Really can't remember the name. So if you are the author and you feel I have made it like yours I really apologise. I can't remember how the other author solved it but I do remember the Ori were made human by a machine. Again I apologise and if I could think of another way to do this story I would change it but I can't. Anyway if you haven't read it you will not have a clue what I am talking about. Next chapter well.....now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Orlin" Sam gasped

"Yes Samantha I have come to help"

"But why, don't you get in trouble for this, will they not make you human, force you to descend?" Sam threw one question after another at the man who had left her many years before.

"It is a long story, perhaps we could return to your world and I can explain in detail. It would be good to see it again" Orlin spoke quietly but with authority.

Jack looked at the young man who his 2iC had once risked her career for and sighed. "Well that sounds like a great idea" he spoke sarcastically as he led the group through the entrance closest to Teal'c and him. "Maybe we can throw a party, there could be cake" Jack said over his shoulder as he surreptitiously checked that Sam was following and Orlin had not whisked her away.

They walked through the temple and entered the treasure room

"Jack wait up, look at all these artefacts we need to catalogue it and take it back to study it" Daniel whined from the back

"Daniel we haven't got time, big news to take to the General" Jack waved his arm above his head expecting Daniel to follow, however;

"Exactly Jack Anubis is dead so there is no threat. Please Jack I could stay or come back later. Look at this there are thousands of years worth of history here" Daniel stood his ground and tried again.

"You cannot stay Dr Jackson, you see none of this is real" As Orlin spoke the temple, its gold, glitter and stone disappeared. The team and Orlin were left looking at the gate in the distance.

"It was an illusion?" Sam asked

"Like Abydos" Jack whispered

"But why?" Daniel asked

"I will tell you all but we must get out of the sun. Humans are not designed to stay in such conditions for long" Orlin stated

Jack shrugged to the team as he turned to follow the young man down the sand slope. This was going to be a humdinger of a de-briefing. He should maybe tell Hammond to have extra coffee ready, or that bottle of 25 year old malt whiskey that he had occasionally shared late at night with his commander.

They walked briskly to the gate, Daniel dialled and Teal'c punched in his iris code. The SGC was a welcome sight for all as they walked down the ramp.

"SG1 report" Hammonds voice came over the speaker

"Well Sir. Anubis is gone, I think but I can't explain how. The whole thing was a set-up – again haven't a clue. Oh and you remember Carter's ascended friend, Orlin, well he's here to explain all Sir" Jack finished quite abruptly as he indicated the new face in the group.

George Hammond shook his head, only SG1.

"Infirmary then briefing room Colonel" he ordered

"Yes Sir" Jack guided his troop out of the room

AN: Ok so if you guessed well done, if not I hope it is not totally out of left field. Thanks for reviews over the last few weeks. Hope to publish more over the next few days.

AN2: Also I have a story that I am writing which is a crossover with SG1 and NCIS. Was wondering if anyone would like to proof read it beforehand. You don't need to be a Beta and look at spelling or grammer, more looking for someone to tell me if it is useless. Please message me if you are interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they had all cleared the infirmary SG1, Hammond and Orlin sat around the briefing table

"Very well Colonel, from the beginning" Hammond started

"Sir if it's all the same to you, I don't understand any of it so it would be quicker if Orlin just gave the briefing"

"Ok" Hammond nodded to the young man.

Orlin looked around the room and focussed on the General

"General ever since I visited Samantha and was then given the opportunity to ascend again I have kept a special watch on you and your teams. I had seen Samantha's heart and knew she was fighting for a just cause, one that I had began to believe we should help with. However very few of the others believed we should interfere with those on this realm and as you are aware it is forbidden to help or change what is happening down here"

He took a breath and looked around the room again. His voice turned serious

"However Anubis is a unique case. He was helped to ascension by one of our own. We forced him out, to an extent, and we gave Ra the opportunity to destroy his physical body. At the time there was a chance to go further but many of us believed the one who had broken the rules needed to be punished."

"Many millennia have passed since Anubis was sent from us but he never got involved with your plane of existence. However recently he was beginning to make a move again, he even announced it to the collective group. It had been coming for a generation but I never understood what he would be destroying until I met Samantha."

Orlin looked directly at Sam, much to Jack's annoyance.

"I realised and attempted to share with the others that this galaxy was worth our protection. After several discussions a small group of us began to see that we would not be able to do anything ourselves but if we waited for the right opportunity we would rid the galaxy of a being of our own creation"

"General that opportunity came a few weeks ago at something Samantha and her friends call 'movie night'"

"Just a minute you mean you watch us live our lives?" Jack asked incredulously

"We are in a different plane of existence O'Neill but we can choose to watch humans or other beings if we desire" Orlin stated very matter-of-factly.

Jack was about to jump in again when Sam gave him a swift kick in the shins. A glare from her and Hammond forced him into silence.

"May I continue General" Orlin enquired

"Please do son, it is most…….enlightening"

"On this particular movie night SG1 minus Doctor Jackson had been encouraged to watch a film named The Mummy by a young girl. I find human culture fascinating so began to watch with them. As the movie progressed I could see the story had possibilities, the main character had similar ideas to Anubis, the group who won were similar to SG1 and as Dr Jackson could tell you the situation was similar to the one we had used with Anubis"

Daniel merely nodded at Orlin and Hammond and allowed Orlin to continue to explain

"Many years ago Ra had been given the ability to destroy Anubis completely only he was not given the information directly he would have to search for it. However once Anubis was destroyed in his physical form Ra saw no need to discover anything else so the story slipped into legend. – The legend of a God who could be killed by a spell"

"Well Orlin that's an interesting story son but I am unsure as to how this led to a chance for SG1"

"General we could not destroy Anubis but we could create the situation to allow SG1 to do it. Therefore we created Ra's temple on an obscure planet, we gave the information to Anubis and made him believe that this was the resting place of his beloved queen. We then allowed information to pass from the Free Jaffa to yourselves. At that point we could do no more. If our plan worked then the Galaxy would be rid of its greatest enemy. If it failed then Anubis would have gained more power and something we all treasure – Samantha. Fortunately General Hammond your team are very good at their jobs."

AN: Some of the ideas are from the SG universe, others are my own which makes this totally AU and should not be compared to either Season 8 of SG1 or The Four Horsemen in Season 9, just in case you didn't work it out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Son are you trying to say that Anubis is gone forever" Hammond asked needing clarification

"Yes General. Now I too must go however I would wish time to talk to Samantha alone, if I may"

"I don't think so buddy" Jack jumped in

"Colonel calm down!" Hammond said sternly, he turned to their visitor "Orlin the last time you were here you placed Major Carter in danger and she ended up in serious trouble here. I assume that talking is all you wish and you give us your word not to remove her from the base" Hammond all but ordered the young man.

"General it is not my intention to harm anyone least of all Samantha. I only wish to discuss something with her" he responded

Hammond looked at Orlin and sighed

"Very well Major, take Orlin to your lab. Good job SG1, dismissed"

Sam looked at the man who had meant so much to her. She had no idea what Orlin wanted to talk about. So much had happened in the last few years since she had last seen him. However she did know how agitated this whole thing would make Jack, as she stood up to lead Orlin from the table she glanced at Jack. He was clearly unhappy, he always got a bit jealous when a younger guy was paying her attention. So Sam did the only thing she could to comfort him, she smiled, just a small smile but it was enough to tell him that all was well.

The two walked to her lab and Sam turned to face him once the door closed she was keen to stay in charge of the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about Orlin?" Sam asked trying not to sound too clipped

"Samantha I told the General that I watch humans but the truth is I watch you. That is how I came to watch the movie"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wish to tell you I am pleased that you are happy now. I have seen you with him and you are enjoying life as you did not do before. Although I would wish to be the one to make you happy I am glad you have found him" He stroked his finger down her cheek as he spoke, a look of sadness on his face

Once he stepped back Sam stood shocked in the middle of the room. She had wondered when he had spoken of watching them but had not expected him to come out so blatantly and say it.

"Orlin that's very kind of you but if you have watched, you will know it is not something I can openly discuss" Sam squirmed her eyes darting from Orlin to the door and skirting over the security camera.

"You have no need to speak. You are happy and I am glad. Farewell Samantha. I will continue to check up on you, I hope you do not mind"

Sam watched as Orlin began to glow and soon all she could make out were his eyes. She watched as the glowing energy began to move out through the door, which Sam then opened and along the corridor out of sight. As the alarm went off to signal an outgoing worm-hole she belatedly realised she should have called Hammond to tell him but she was still in shock.

It was in that position, staring at the ceiling almost frozen, that Jack found her a few minutes later. He had been in the control room and had seen the energy ball appear and go through the gate, over-riding the iris. His greatest fear had been realised when he thought that Orlin had taken Sam with him. He tried to page Sam but she didn't answer so he had ran to her lab and there she was. She was looking a little spaced but definitely a beautiful sight to his old eyes.

"Sam" he tried the quiet approach first, not touching her because he might just hug her. There was no response.

Jack was getting quite freaked so decided it was time to bring out his trump card

"Major" he barked and shook her shoulders

"Sir?" Sam said snapping back to reality

"Report Major" Jack said, keeping the brisk tone in his voice but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Oh…Orlin has gone" she said a little sadly

Jack manoeuvred her back into her lab and closed the door

"What did he want Sam?"

"He knew, Jack he knew!" she whispered to him

"Knew what?" Jack asked totally in the dark

"Knew. Jack" she said emphasising both words and doing a small hand gesture to indicate both of them.

"Oh……OH…. And did he pass that information on to anyone else?"

"No he was just glad that I am happy" Sam said contentedly

Jack thought for a moment and Sam believed she could hear the cogs turning

"How did he know anyway?"

Now how to answer this one without world war three starting "Ermmm……..he's been watching us"

Jack was stunned then came back to himself "He was what!!!!!! When has he?"

"He didn't give me details about when but at some points over the last few years and he knows we are together so it has to have been when we were at home. We're not even together around Daniel and Teal'c much" Sam was beginning to panic, Jack could hear it in her voice.

"That's very creepy" Jack surmised

Sam started to fuss around her lab and Jack went back to staring at the floor while bouncing on his feet. Well he decided it was now or never.

"So I was thinking. Anubis is gone, he seems to have destroyed many of the system lords. Maybe it's time for me to retire"

"You don't mean that" Sam said back quickly

"Yeah, actually I do. Hammond thinks it's a good idea, figures he can still use me here, freelance so to speak. Maybe even the odd mission or two off-world, but me and you could be together properly. What do you think?"

"You spoke to Hammond already?" Sam skipped the main question to get more details

"Well only a brief conversation, you know hypocritically"

"Hypothetically" Sam automatically corrected

"Whatever, he said he thought me retiring would be good for….the phrase he used was 'team morale'. I assume since you guys are not desperate to get rid of me he must have been talking about you and me"

"You think he knows?"

"Probably, George is very sly and well you and I have been ridiculously happy for months so yeah I'd say he knows"

"Wow I think I need to sit down"

"Sam stop panicking he didn't look disappointed or upset and he didn't go and get his big regulation book to whack me with. So let's get back to the main question. What do you think about me retiring but staying on?"

"Honestly, I think it's fantastic"

"Me too"

AN: thanks for reading, have decided to leave it there, any more is up to your imagination.


End file.
